The Legend Of The Eigth Emerald
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: Hey guy's I'm not really sure how to summeries this one, so I suggest you's just read it, I may come back to the summery later on in the story... Anyways Enjoy xxxx
1. Chapter 1

The Legend Of The Eighth Emerald

**Hey guy's here's another one from me I really need to stop this, but I couldn't resist this idea...I'm still working on my other stories so don't worry some might just take longer than others...Enjoy xxx**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog wish I did though xxxx **

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day outside the home of a particular pink hedgehog, although she would normally be out in this kind of weather chasing her blue hero Sonic The Hedgehog, she is inside her home and in the kitchen baking some of her favourite cakes, as she moved around in the kitchen she was unaware of two figures hiding in the bushes just right next to her house and across from her kitchen window.

One was a black hedgehog he was very mean looking he had purple eye's and scruffy looking quills with some spikes at the front of his head, and the other was a yellow hedgehog with blue eyes his quills were flat, they both had white gloves.

"So this is her house?" The black hedgehog said while watching her intently through the kitchen window.

The yellow hedgehog looked at him "yeah it looks like it...Man that smells delicious," he sighed happilly sniffing the air as the smell drifted out the kitchen window some sliavia drueled from his mouth.

The black hedgehog rolled his eye's at the yellow hedgehog and slapped him on the back of his head, "we're not here for her food..You idiot," he snapped causing the yellow hedgehog to snap out of it and he now had a disappointed look on his face.

"Ow!" The yellow complained as he glared at the black hedgehog.

"Now you just wait here cause I'm going in first, I'll signal for you when I'm ready," the black hedgehog told the yellow one as he got up and he went to her front door.

The yellow hedgehog done a salute "righty o! captain bring down," he said the first part out but muttered the last part under his breath while glaring at the hedgehogs back.

Amy was busy putting icing on her cake and she hummed happilly to herself, when suddenly there was a loud knock at the door, she glanced behind her "hm I wonder who that could be?" she washed her hands quickly and she walked to her front door.

Amy opened the door to find a black hedgehog standing there and she hadn't seen him before "um..can I help you?" She asked and had confused look on her face as to having no clue to who he was or why he was even there in the first place.

He used his left arm's to lean against the side of the door causing Amy to frown at him _'who does he think he is._'

He gave a smirk "why yes you could actually...You have something that belongs to me and I would like very much to have it back if you don't mind?" Amy raised her eyebrow wondering what he was on about.

"What are you talking about? I don't even know you..So I wouldn't have anything that belongs to you," Amy said getting cross now and she really wanted to get back her cake before the icing set in so she could decorate it cause that was her favorite part.

He started chuckling "my Amy I'm sure am insulted, I can't beleive you don't recongize me," Amy's eye's went wide for a moment and she gasped.

"No..It can't be...Zark is that you?" He gave her a nood and one last chuckle.

"Yes it's me Amy it sure has been a while huh?" he asked as he signaled for the yellow hedgehog to come out and he ran and stood beside Zark. "So, you were about to help me weren't you?" She didn't know the yellow hedgehog.

"Well as I said before, I don't have anything that belongs to you," Amy said getting a bit worried now seeing the yellow hedgehog and finding out that Zark hadn't changed a bit since the last time she seen him, and he probably never would.

"You do, your just not thinking about it, remember the last time we met," he was getting impatient now.

"That's not your's and you know it, so your not going to get it!" Amy yelled as she remembered what it was.

He tried to reach out and grab her but she slammed the door on him and she ran up to her room, she looked around her room fractically "I can't let him have it," she said while searching under her bed as she already looked through all her drawers, "come on where is it?" Amy sighed in relief as she pulled out a box from under her bed.

Meanwhile outside and on her front doorstep Zark didn't look too happy, the yellow hedgehog was looking around himself not interested in the slightess "well what do we do now?" he asked.

Zark gave him an irratted look "hmph I'll tell you what we're going to do...I'm going to get back what's mine even if I have to use force." Zark said as he lifted his right leg, and in just one powerful hit he kicked the door down, the yellow hedgehog eye's went wide, "search the whole house." He ordered as he walked into her living room.

Amy jumped when she heard the door slam on the floor, she had opened the box and inside was another box it wa very colourful and you needed a key to get inside it. she grabbed some things quickly and placed them inside the bag along with the box.

Amy opened her room door only to find the yellow hedgehog at the top of the stairs "where do you think your going?" he snarled, Amy gasped and quickly shut the door, she dragged a chair that she had in her room and placed it under the door handle, the yellow hedgehog was trying to bring the door down by shoving into it.

Amy managed to climb down the side of her house and escape just as he got in and Zark had now came up the stairs and he walked right up to her window now known that she had escaped as he saw the window wide open and she had took what he was looking for.

"Grrr..She was always soo stubborn," Zark said as he looked out the window then both hedgehog's walked out her house continuing the search.


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend Of The Eigth Emerald

Chapter 2

Later on that same day Cream skipped along the path heading towards Amy's house. Her little chao friend called Cheese flew beside her as she went, "I can't wait to see Amy, can you cheese? We haven't seen her in a while," Cream asked the small chao. She smilled as Chesse flew around her.

"Chao..chao," Cheese cried happilly.

Cream had now arrvied at the path leading up to front door of her house and as she stopped skipping as she gasped when she saw that the door had been kicked in, "what happened here?..Amy!" Cream stepped over the door and made her way inside and she had called for Amy but there was no answer.

"Amy!" She called again but she got no reply, she looked around the living room, she was getting worried, Cheese flew up the stairs, she heard cheese call from up the stairs so she ran up and discovered that her bedroom door had also been kicked in and her window was wide open, Cream looked around the room and noticed serveral things missing and a box had been pulled out from under her bed.

She took a look out the window, with a determind expession on her face she turned to Cheese "Cheese we better tell Mr. Sonic about this, I'm sure he's at Tails workshop today."

Cream ran all the way to Tails workshop were on top of his roof Sonic The Hedgehog was relaxing, he had spent most of the day here, there hadn't been a lot of chaos lately since Eggman's last attack, he had been caught and put in a high tech secruity prision and he would not be getting out any time soon.

Sonic sighed as the wind blew through his quills he had his hands behind his head and his legs crossed, he wasn't sleeping though, _'I wonder what Amy's been up to..I haven't seen her since the last time Eggman attacked and that was a month ago,'_ Sonic thought as his ear's perked up and he shot head in the direction of the tree's not too far from the workshop.

Sonic spotted Cream and her chao running towards the workhop _'huh it's Cream and Chesse wonder why there in such a hurry?' _Sonic hought as he stood up and he jump of the roof ready to greet them.

"Hey Cream what's up?" He asked.

Cream reached Sonic and she was now out of breath "Mr. Sonic...You..Have...To Help," Cream cried frantically in between breaths.

Sonic and Cream went inside the workshop to get Tails and Cream expalined what she saw when she went to Amy's house, "I think something bad's happened to Amy," Cream said once she finished expanling what she saw.

"Ok Cream calm down we'll find her, won't we Sonic?" Tails asked as he tried to calm Cream down.

"Your right Tails we will, come on lets go to Amy's house and have a look around," Sonic said and they made their way to Amy's house and Cream showed them upstairs Tails had went with her first, leaving Sonic down the stairs in the living room, he spotted a picture of him and Amy and was currently looking at it.

"What happened to you Amy?" Sonic sighed sadly as placed the picture back down, he heard Tails calling from up the stairs.

"Sonic you might wanna take a look at this!"Tails called as he shuffled through all the things that were lying on the floor.

"What is it Tails?" Sonic asked as he entered Amy's room.

"Whoa look at this place...It's a mess," Sonic exclaimed the room in deed was a mess, things were lying everywhere and there was a box on top of her bed.

"I wonder what was in here?" Tails asked while taking a look.

"I don't know I've never seen it before," Cream said as Cheese hugged her, Sonic was staring out the window he had one hand on the windowsill.

"Hm...Well what ever happened she must've got away," Sonic said as turned to them he seemed annoyed.

"Sonic you think Eggman might be behind this?" Tails asked.

"It's possible but remember the last time Eggman attacked, he was captured and put in a prision so I doubt it was him," Sonic said while thinking.

"Oh yeah that's right, and it's pretty hard to escape from that prision."

"But if it wasn't Eggman, then who was it?" Cream asked while holding Chesse.

Meanwhile...

Amy was running in the Mystic Ruins she had tripped a few times over small roots that were sticking out the ground she managed to get back up every time, she was always looking behind her to see if Zark and his minion were following and so far she hadn't seen any since she left the house.

The pink hedgehog looked back once more but this time she was too late at turning her to notice the big root stick out the ground, she fell over "Ahhhh!" she screamed there was a small hill over the other side of the root and she rolled down it and fell into some mud.

Amy sighed but her eye's went wide and she gasped at what she in front of her, Angel island was close by "maybe Knuckles can help me" Amy cried happilly and made her way to the long wooden brigde that connected to the island and to the edge of the Mystic Ruins, hoping the gardian was there she walked along the brigde and stopped at the bottom of the shrine were the Master Emerald was kepted.


	3. Chapter 3

The Legend Of The Eigth Emerald.

Chapter 3

Amy glanced up the stone stairs leading up to the Master Emerald and found no trace of Knuckles anywhere, she walked up the steps and stopped in front of the gaint rock, "Knuckles is always here..I wonder where he went?" Amy asked herself as she placed a hand on the ME without realizing it and the ME started glowing bright green "huh?" Amy had to cover her eye's.

Suddenly Amy was surrounded by small blue chao who were singing a tune to her, she stared at them and wondered where they came from cause they just appeared out of nowhere, but she smiled at them, they stopped singing as a blue flash was seen and she was shocked to see what it was.

"C-Chaos?" Amy squeaked a little.

Chaos nooded it's head and smiled he walked up to Amy and held out it's hand to her, Amy held her right hand out and touched chaos and they both started glowing, after a few minutes the glowing stopped and Amy felt something in her hand, "a key?" she said as she looked at it in awe since it was very colourful she held it in both hands.

"That key will lead you to the eigth emerald, you must keep it safe from evil dooers as you are the sole controler of the eigth emerald," Amy's eye's went wide at this.

"What? You mean I can control the emerald." Amy said a little shocked only Sonic and Shadow could control the chaos emeralds.

Chaos nooded it's head and made it's way back inside the Master Emerald and the small chao followed him. The ME shone brightly again, "wait come back," Amy called but Chaos was no longer there she still had questions to ask.

"Amy what are you doing here?"Knuckles asked, Amy turned round to see Knuckles standing on the stairs.

"Oh uh hi Knuckles..I." Amy started but she was interupted by Zark's vocie.

"Thought you could get away from me huh Amy hehehe," Zark chuckled.

Knuckles didn't look too pleased "who are you?" he demanded.

"Zark you know your not getting this so I suggest you give up!" Amy yelled there was no way she was giving this up. Knuckles glanced at Amy wondering how she knew this guy.

"You know him?" Knuckles asked confused.

"Yes she does..Now give me that key!" Zark yelled the last part as he was getting impatient now.

Amy held the key close to her and turned away from him "no!" She yelled.

"Alright Amy you leave me no choice, I'll have to use force," Zark lunged for her, he grabbed onto her hands and tryed to get them open, but she wasn't giving up, they both stumbled about until Amy was at the edge of the stairs, her right foot was just at the edge when she fell.

"Ahhh," both of them yelped as they tumbled down the stone stairs and Zark was now on top of Amy, he was about to punch her so he could make her drop the key but something stopped him, he felt a familier feeling when he looked into her eye's.

Zark gasped out of shock and jump off her, Amy stared up at him in confusion, "uh Zark what are you doing, why aren't you getting the key?" The yellow hedgehog asked snapping him out of his trance.

Zark shook his head and grunted "this isn't the last you've seen of me Amy, I will be back!" Zark yelled as he ran off letting the yellow hedgehog catch up with him.

"Hey Zark, wait up!" He cried Zark was just that bit faster than him, but not as fast as Sonic or Shadow, Zark was now walking while holding his head as the yellow hedgehog caught up to him.

"There you are, what was all that about, why didn't you grab the key, when you had the chance?" The yellow hedgehog was angry he stopped right in front of the dark hedgehog.

Zark frowned at him, "that is none of your concern, i just have to be alone for a while, so go and do something useful!" Zark marched off towards the river, he sighed ploppled himself down at the edge of it.

"Mephiles is gonna kill us if we don't get that emerald!" The yellow hedgehog yelled as Zark walked away from him, Zark however just ingored him.

Meanwhile Knuckles had walked Amy to Tails workshop where she was glomped by Cream who was glad to see her unharmed, "Amy!" Amy giggled as Cheese hugged her as well.

"Amy I'm so happy your ok!" Cream said as she pulled away.

"Thanks Cream, but nothing really happened," Amy smiled at the rabbit.

"Well you might wanna explain to us, about who that hedgehog was," Knuckles said as they walked in to the workshop, where Tails had jumped of the X - Tornado along with Sonic they both walked over them.

Amy sighed "well his name is Zark and he's after whatever's inside this box and whatever inside it, it will lead who ever posseses it to the eigth emerald, but they must also have this key to unlock the box and the path lead to the eigth emerald."

"Wait there can't be another emerald, there's only seven," Tails said he couldn't believe there was another emerald.

"Nope there's eight and I was hoping I was the only one who knew about this..obvilously not." Amy said as she closed her eye's while thinking about the way Zark had acted strangely towards her earlier on.

"So, where is this emerald?" Sonic asked.

"Um well that's the part I have to find out and hopefully, before Zark does."

"Any idea's Amy?" Tails as he cleaned oil stain's of his fur.

"Mmm well there's one, but I'm not sure, It might be on the island of Crystal's," Amy replied.

"We're not too far from that island why don't we go and take a look?" Tails suggested.

"Well if there's an emerald there, I'm all for another adventure," Sonic said with his thumbs up, nothing exciting had happened in a while. Everyone agreed and Tails got the X - Tornado ready but he had a few minor wire's to attach and then they were all set to leave all unware that a certain white bat was listening in on the conversation.

She hid inside Tails ventalation system, "an eigth emerald huh? Interesting," Rouge smirked and made her way back out.


	4. Chapter 4

The Legend Of The Eigth Emerald

**A/N: Hi guy's just to let use's know the yellow hedgehog doesn't have a name yet, I can't seem to think of any good one's xx Hope Everyone enjoy's xxx **

Chapter 4

Shadow was lazing about in the park, there was big open patches of grass and lot's of tree's and a big playground, he was hiding bewteen the tree's so that people couldn't see him, as they often mistook him for Sonic, which happened often and it really annoyed him. Shadow had almost drifted of to sleep when he heard the sound of wings flapping coming towards him.

He cocked one eye open as Rouge had landed on the ground, he sat up, wondering why the bat had come back so early, "Rouge, I thought you were going to bother, Knucklehead?" he said as he jumped in front of Rouge.

Rouge her hands on her hips "well I was, but I saw Knuckles going to that little foxy's house along with Pinke."

Shadow raised his eyebrow "whose Pinke?"

"You know Amy," Rouge said while shrugging.

"You mean Rose, why was he doing that?" Shadow asked with interested and also wondered if Rouge was jealous.

"You ever heard of an eigth emerald Shadow?" Rouge asked a little excited.

Shadow furrowed his brow "there's no such thing as an eigth emerald, cause there's only seven."

"Not from what I've heard, and Amy seems to know quite a lot about it," Rouge said hoping Shadow would agree to go since she wanted to see Knuckles.

"Why, would she know about an eigth emerald?" Shadow wondered.

"Beats me, but if we follow, we'll find out..whatdya say Shadow? There also heading to The island of Crystal's to look for it."

"How do we get there, though?" Shadow asked as Omega the robot had landed beside them.

"Island is not to far from here, just over the ocean," Omega said in a deep robot vocie.

Rouge glanced at the robot beside her, "How do you know that?"

"Old master had once been there before."

Shadow grunted, "I guess I could use chaos control to get's us there," the hedgehog reached into his quills and said the two words and he, Rouge and Omega where engulfed in the light and they vanished.

Meanwhile the yellow hedgehog was pacing back and fourth he and his partner were still out in the Mystic Ruins, Zark hadn't came back yet, "what is up with that hedgehog? He's gonna get us both killed by that mad hedgehog! And I don't plan on letting that happen, well not me anyway," As he ranted he didn't see black smoke forming beside him.

Mephills came out of the smoke that had disappeared, he stood and watched the yellow continuing to rant until he heard the word mad and that got him angry,"who are you calling a mad hedgehog?" he asked in a deep voice, he sauntered up to the yellow hedgehog.

"And were the hell! Is Zark?" The dark hedgehog yelled.

The yellow hedgehog started to panic "oh uh I was just uh...Hey Zark there you are buddy!" Zark had just came out the tree's, he sighed in relief when he saw him, Mephill's was about to grabb the yellow hedgehog, when he saw the black hedgehog walking over to them while rubbing his head.

"I hope you weren't slacking off, Zark you know I want that eigth emerald," Mephill's said as he turned away from the two hedgehogs.

Zark closed his eye's "I know you want it but, you yourself cannot control it."

Mephill's frowned "what do you mean I can't control it?"

Zark sighed "A pink hedgehog called Amy Rose, is the sole controler of the eigth emerald,"

Mephill's growled "then bring me that hedgehog!" He then disappeared.

The yellow hedgehog wiped some sweat of his forehead, "boy you sure showed up at the right time, I thought he was gonna plummel me, dude that is one scary hedgehog."

Zark frowned when the yellow hedgehog nuged him on the side "I can't do this any more!" Zark yelled and walked off. The yellow hedgehog was confused and he ran and caught up with him and used both hands to stop him.

"Whao wait Zark..You know we owe Mephill's." The yellow hedgehog said reminding the dark hedgehog who had stopped walking and grunted at the yellow one.

Zark clenched his fist's and sighed "I know that! But I just can't put her in any more danger than I already have...Hm maybe I can stop this somehow," Zark said perking up a bit causing the yellow hedgehog to worry a little bit.

"Wait, don't tell me you've fallen in love with her," the yellow hedgehog was annoyed he looked at the dark one who was surpirized at the yellow hedgehog that he had actaully guessed it right.

"Uh, how did you know?"

"I saw the way you looked at her back on that floating island, Zark you know there's no way outta this we have to do what he say's." The yellow one said while shrugging.

Zark just nodded, "yeah I know..Come on let's just get on with the job."

The yellow one agreed and they both started walking, "so, any idea's on where she might be?"

"Well there's one, but I don't how we're getting there."

"No worries, I gotta plane that'll get us there."

Zark raised his eyebrow at him, could he really fly a plane? "Alright then, we're heading to Crystal Island." The two hedgehog's found the plane that was deep inside their hideout somewhere in the Mystic Ruins and they took off heading for the island.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Legend Of The Eighth Emerald **

**AN: Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the extreamly long wait for this next chapter. I actually had forgotten all about this story, but since I got a couple of reviews for it recently I decided to look over it again and continue on with it and hopefully I will finish it to. Just want to thank you guys for the reviews so far. **

**Chapter 5**

Amy, Sonic and the others had arrived on the island of Crystals. You could clearly see why it was called the island of Crystals. Everyone looked around in awe as they got off the tornado "boy I can really see why they named this Crystal island," said Sonic as he let out an impressed whistle. "The place is covered in them." He exclaimed.

The group started to walk around Knuckles walked along side Sonic "hmph good thing Rouge isn't here, she'd probably take as much as she could get her hands on!" Knuckles muttered but apparently it was head.

"What was that Knuckie?!" Came the voice of Rouge which totally startled everyone.

"Rouge...Shadow and Omega what are you guys doing here?" Questioned Sonic.

"Hmph, hello faker long time no see...a little birdie told me that there was such a thing as an eighth emerald, so I had to come and see it for myself," stated Shadow as he folded his arms.

Sonic glared at him with folded arms, "and take it to Dr Eggman?"

Shadow shook his head, "you know I no longer work for him, I work for GUN. That's why Rouge and Omega are here to."

Sonic shrugged "well ya won't be getting it either way!"

Shadow smirked "I'm not that interested in taking it, I just want to see it!"

"Can we please stop this senseless arguing guys? We have to find that emerald!" Snapped Amy with a peeved face, which shocked the two hedgehogs.

"Your right Amy lets just get going," said Sonic and they continued on through trees and crystals that were sticking out of the ground.

Rouge was currently admiring a crystal that she had picked up along the way, "I gotta pick up a few more of these on the way back, they'd look amazing in my house," Rouge giggled.

Shadow rolled his eyes at the bat, "your really into jewels aren't you Rouge?"

Rouge smiled and nodded "but of course, didn't you know that a diamond is a girls best friend?"

Shadow stopped walking "but that's a crystal?"

Rouge shrugged "that also applies to all jewels."

Shadow sighed while rolling his eyes at the bat, but then he heard a noise as his ears perked up "hm, something's following us!" Shadow used chaos spear along the tops of the trees and knocked down to hedgehogs.

"Ugh wasn't expecting that!" Groaned the yellow hedgehog. Zark growled as he dusted himself off and stood, the others had now noticed that the other two hedgehogs we here.

Amy gasped having heard his growl, "Zark?!"

"Heh told ya I'd be back, now how about saving us a little trouble and just quietly come with us Amy? Cause we got somebody who wants to meet you!" Zark chuckled evilly.

Sonic stood in a protective stance in front on Amy with his arm outstretched in front of her, "Amy's not going anywhere with you!" he growled.

Zark grinned "Is that a challenge blue boy?!"

Sonic growled "I won't let you take her from us!"

Zark chuckled "very well, guess I'll have to take her by force!" Zark brought two of his hands together and a bright light appeared in the middle he aimed it for Sonic. Sonic easily dodge the attack while pick Amy up bridle style along the way.

The blue hero stopped just before a tree, and held onto the pink hedgehog behind him. "Is that all you got? Cause you'll have no chance being up against me!" Sonic smirked.

Zark growled and powered up another one of his attacks but suddenly a dark purple cloud formed around Amy and Sonic, Sonic turned round his eyes widened as a hedgehog appeared out of the dark cloud and his arms had snaked around Amy's waist.

Shadow growled "Mephiles!?"

"Ah, if it isn't Shadow, long time no see, it's a shame I can't stay and destroy you, cause am afraid that me and this lovely pink hedgehog have a date with an emerald," Mephiles chuckled and tightened his grip around Amy who was struggling to free herself.

Sonic clenched his fist and attempted to get closer Mephiles smiled evilly "don't even think about getting closer blue boy, you don't want her to get hurt do you?" Mephiles was satisfied when Sonic backed up a bit, "good, so once again Zark I find myself doing your job, your and your little friend are becoming rather useless to me...but since I'm in a good mood I'll give you one more chance, hmph you know where I'm going so meet us there!" Mephiles chuckled and the dark clouds surrounded him and Amy and they were both soon gone in the puff of smoke.

Cream almost ran out to stop them but she was stopped by Tails, "Amy...noooo!" She cried.

"Wait Cream!" Tails, cried and stopped the young rabbit who was now crying into the foxes chest.

Sonic growled and turned to Zark, who had disappeared along with the yellow hedgehog Knuckles stood beside Sonic, "great now we don't know where they're going, how are we supposed to get Amy back?!"


End file.
